The Dangers of Kissing
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu kisses Ichigo again, but this time it turns him into a little white kitten! No one realizes it's him, and Ichigo takes him home. What NOW?


**The Dangers of Kissing**

Ichigo and the other Mews were fighting Kisshu and another Chimera Anima. Right as Ichigo's attack hit it, Kisshu teleported in front of her and kissed her. Like usual, she pushed him away, but this time he began to glow. Ichigo and her teammates watched, startled, as the white glow got brighter. Suddenly the glow flashed, and the Mews shaded their eyes.

When the flash faded, Kisshu appeared to have vanished. "What just happened?" Mint asked.

"Beats me," Ichigo said. "And where did Kisshu go?"

"I have no clue, but at least we defeated the Chimera Anima," Zakuro said.

"There's a kitten following us, na no da," Pudding commented, pointing.

"Well, that Chimera looked like a mutant cat," Ichigo said. She picked the little white kitten with amber eyes up, and said, "I guess I'll take him home; he doesn't have a collar. I always wanted a kitten."

"We should go back to the Café and make our report first," Zakuro said. Ichigo sighed and led the way back to the Café, cradling the kitten in her arms.

Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting, and Ryou immediately asked, "How'd it go?"

"Fine, we defeated the Chimera Anima," Ichigo said. "And I have a new kitten!"

"I take it the Chimera was some kind of cat?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I'm going to take my kitten home."

"Are you going to name him?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo thought, then said, "Wish! I'm going to name him Wish."

"Have fun," Keiichiro said.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said. She got her stuff, then walked home, carrying 'Wish'.

When she got home, she was surprised to find that her parents were actually home for a change. "Hi honey," Sakura said.

"You're actually home?" Ichigo asked.

"I am, your dad's not," Sakura said. "He said he wanted me to stay with you from now on."

"About time," Ichigo said. "I'm REALLY sick of being alone all the time."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Mom, you know what Dad's like; he'd start treating me like a two-year-old again," Ichigo sighed. "Oh, and this kitten wandered into the Café today, and Ryou told me to take him home."

Sakura looked and said, "Oh, he's _adorable. _Did you name him yet?"

"His name is Wish," Ichigo said. "I'm going to take him to my room."

"Should I go shopping and get some food and a litterbox?" Sakura asked.

"That would be great!" Ichigo said happily.

"Okay," Sakura said. "I always wanted a kitten."

"Grandpa's allergic, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sakura said. "So if he comes over, I guess Wish will have to stay in your room."

"That's fine, right Wish?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the kitten.

"Nya," Wish said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Why don't you start whatever homework you have; I'll go find some food and stuff for Wish."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said happily. She took Wish to her room, and set him down on the bed. "This is your new home, k Wish?" she said.

Wish nodded, and Ichigo said softly, "I can understand you if you talk."

"_I like it here," _Wish said.

Ichigo smiled brightly and said, "I'm glad. I have to do homework, so you can explore, k?"

"_K," _Wish said. He jumped off the bed and started looking around the room as Ichigo sat down with a worksheet on English.

_**Wish's POV: **__Well, at least Ichigo hasn't figured out that I'm really Kisshu yet, and considering even Blondie and Zakuro didn't guess, it might not be a problem. But that means Pai won't figure it out either…. Not that that matters. He's turning into a puppet, and Taruto's too busy eating candy to care about anything but candy and Pudding. Maybe living here as Ichigo's pet kitten won't be so bad…._

_***End POV***_

Ichigo finished her homework, just as she heard the front door open, and her mother calling, "Ichigo, I'm home!"

"Coming," Ichigo called back, and went downstairs.

Sakura was standing in the kitchen with a bunch of bags, and a litterbox. "I think we should put the litterbox in your room; is that okay?" she asked.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Suddenly she heard teleportation, and Wish hissing, and ran upstairs, followed by Sakura. When she reached her room, she found Pai standing there, and Wish hissing at him. "Pai, why are you in my room?" Ichigo asked wearily. "I would expect you to be in Lettuce's room if you were the perverted type."

Pai ignored that comment, and asked, "Mew Ichigo, have you seen Kisshu?"

"Not since today's battle, why?" Ichigo asked.

"He's missing," Pai said.

"I haven't seen him," Ichigo said.

"Where did that kitten come from?" Pai asked.

"That kitten was Kisshu's Chimera before we destroyed it," Ichigo said. "His name is Wish; isn't he cute?"

"He's hissing at me," Pai said.

"He probably thinks you're a threat," Ichigo said. "Which is probably true. And you're glaring at him, which will make him think you're dangerous. Wish is a sweet little kitten, so don't harm him, alright?"

"Fine…." Pai said. "I doubt he'd be hissing at me if he was actually Kisshu, so I will look elsewhere." With that he teleported out.

Ichigo turned, and saw her mother looking at her with one eyebrow raised. She sighed. "I suppose I now have to explain this?" she asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I'm really Mew Ichigo, and I'm sure you noticed Pai is one of the aliens. Ryou turned me into Mew Ichigo, along with the other girls at the Café, who are the other Mews. And it's really important that you don't tell anyone, because I'll get dissected or something equally pleasant."

"I won't tell, but why didn't you tell me before?" Sakura asked.

"You weren't really here, and Ryou told us not to," Ichigo said.

"Do Moe and Miwa know?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet," Ichigo said. "Aoyama broke up with me before I could tell him, which is probably for the best."

"Are you going to tell Moe and Miwa?" Sakura asked.

"I'm still thinking; they might decide to destroy Ryou for this," Ichigo said. "And that would land them in jail."

"You might be right," Sakura said. "So you're now half cat?"

"Yup, and I can understand Wish," Ichigo said happily.

"Good, that means he can tell us what kinds of food he likes," Sakura said. "I'm going to make pasta with meatballs for dinner, k?"

"K," Ichigo said. "I finished my homework, so I think I'll play with Wish."

"Have fun," Sakura said, and left.

Ichigo sat down on the bed next to Kisshu, who looked at her. "So do you like it here?" Ichigo asked him.

"_It's nicer than living on the street," _Kisshu said. _"And I think it will be nice to have food and a roof over my head." _He actually had no idea what life was like for street cats, but he was trying to sound like one.

"I think it'll be nice having someone to talk to who won't go off to beat whoever hurt me to a pulp," Ichigo said. "I love Moe and Miwa, but they get MAD when I tell them someone hurt me, and after I tell them what that person said or did, they run off to demolish them. I can't really live without them, though. Maybe I should tell them about me being Mew Ichigo- but then they'd demolish Ryou and probably the aliens too. I don't really want the aliens to get demolished."

"_Aren't they attacking your home?" _Kisshu asked, interested by this.

"Yeah, but I think- and my friends agree- that there's got to be another way to solve this," Ichigo said. "And besides, Lettuce, Pudding, and I all fell for them. That means we're each in love with an alien."

Kisshu was pretty shocked by this. _"So which one are you in love with?" _he asked.

"I'm in love with Kisshu; he's the one with green hair," Ichigo said. "And I keep getting lost in his eyes. They look kind of like yours, actually, but yours are a little darker. I hope he's okay; Pai said he's gone missing. Pai was here earlier, remember?"

"_Yeah, he didn't look too happy," _Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. "I wonder if Kisshu knows that it hurts when he calls me a toy," she said thoughtfully. "I know I'm hurting him too, to make sure my boss doesn't kill him or something, so maybe that's why he's still doing it. I made sure he doesn't know I love him, because if he finds out, Ryou will take out a machine gun or something, and try to kill Kisshu because he'll assume he brainwashed me."

Kisshu was pretty shocked by this, but Ichigo's cell phone rang then, and she picked up. "Hi Ryou, what's up?" she asked.

"_The computers sensed alien activity at your house," _Ryou said.

"You JUST noticed?" Ichigo asked. "Pai came by a while ago looking for Kisshu, but I hadn't seen him, so he went off to look somewhere else. You don't know anything, do you?"

"_No," _Ryou said. _"You're sure there are no aliens there?"_

"It's just me, Wish, and my mom," Ichigo said. "And before you ask, I don't think Wish is Kisshu; he really didn't like Pai."

Ryou sighed. _"I guess you're right; and I don't think Kisshu would turn into a white kitten," _he said. _"See you tomorrow."_

"Bye," Ichigo said, and hung up. She looked at Kisshu and said, "His computers must be malfunctioning again…."

Before Kisshu could reply, they heard, "Ichigo! Dinnertime!"

"Coming!" Ichigo called. She picked up Kisshu and said, "I bet Mom has food for you too, Wish." Then she carried him downstairs.

Sakura was waiting, and she said, "I put some food and water out for Wish." She pointed to a tray with two small bowls on it; one with water and one with cat food. Ichigo gently set Kisshu down, and he went over to the bowls, then started eating. Ichigo and Sakura sat down at the table, and started eating as well.

"Ichigo, I thought I heard something about you falling in love with an alien," Sakura commented. Ichigo flinched as Sakura asked, "What happened with Aoyama?"

"He decided that I wasn't good enough, and Moe and Miwa beat him to within inches of his life, so that went down the tubes," Ichigo said. She sighed and said, "That was two weeks ago. I'm not in the popular crowd though; I guess I should have expected that the most popular guy in school wouldn't go out with me for long. Popular kids are all alike."

Sakura sighed. "I suppose you're right," she said. "But would a relationship with an alien work out?"

"Currently, no, but if we either get Ryou to see reason about forming a truce, or kill him, I don't think there'd be a problem with me and Kisshu being together," Ichigo said. "I'm not exactly human anymore either. I just wish I was positive he loved me the same way I love him."

"Why not ask?" Sakura asked.

"Ryou would have my head for that," Ichigo said gloomily. "He's completely convinced that the aliens are monsters with no hearts. Me and the other Mews, and probably Keiichiro, don't think that, but Ryou's convinced."

"Maybe you should try to convince him they're not that bad," Sakura suggested. "If the others believe that too, maybe he'll see reason."

"We also have to get the aliens on board with our truce plan, but you're right, I think we need to convince Ryou that the aliens aren't that bad," Ichigo said. "We all know that they're really attacking because they want to find a place for their race to live, not simply trying to wipe out the human race for the fun of it. I've seen pictures of what their planet is like; it looks BAD."

"Is there some way of changing that?" Sakura asked. "I mean, you all have powers; why not try to use them to change the conditions on the aliens' planet?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Mom. That's it!" she said. "Mew Aqua!"

"Uh… what's that?" Sakura asked.

"It's water in its purest form, with the ability to heal anything," Ichigo said. "If we got enough of it, we could heal the aliens' planet! I have to call Lettuce!" She got up and ran upstairs, then grabbed her cell phone, and found Lettuce's number in her Contacts list, hitting Send as soon as she found it.

Three rings later, she heard, _"Ichigo-san, is something wrong?"_

"No, something's right!" Ichigo said. "My mom just figured out how to solve this fighting with the aliens!"

"_Let's hear the idea," _Lettuce said.

"Mom suggested that we use our powers to restore the aliens' planet, and I thought if we can get enough Mew Aqua, and get the aliens to agree, we could use Mew Aqua to restore their planet, and then they wouldn't need Earth!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"_That's a great idea!" _Lettuce said. _"I think Keiichiro agrees with us about stopping the fighting; meet me at Café Mew Mew as soon as possible!"_

"I'm on my way," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she ran downstairs, and called, "Mom, I'm going to go meet Lettuce!"

"Do you need a ride?" Sakura asked.

"That'd be great, maybe you should come too," Ichigo said. "Come on, let's go!" She went and got shoes and her purse. Just as she was going to walk out the door, Kisshu jumped onto her shoulder. "You're coming too?" she asked.

Kisshu nodded, and Sakura came up to them. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Ichigo said. They got in the car, and Kisshu curled up on Ichigo's lap as Sakura drove to Café Mew Mew.

When they got there, Sakura parked, and they got out, Ichigo carrying Kisshu. Then they heard running footsteps, and Lettuce ran up. "Good timing," Ichigo said. "Let's go!"

Lettuce nodded, and she and Sakura followed Ichigo up to the doors, and waited as she unlocked them. Ichigo picked up Kisshu again, then went in, and called, "Anyone here?"

They heard footsteps on the stairs to the basement, and then Keiichiro came into the main room, followed by Ryou. "What's up, girls?" Keiichiro said. "Oh, and hello, Mrs. Momomiya."

"Hi," Sakura said.

"Mom had an idea about the fighting!" Ichigo said excitedly.

"You told her?" Ryou asked warily.

"Relax, she's not going to tell, and I didn't have much choice after Pai showed up earlier," Ichigo said.

"What's the idea?" Keiichiro asked.

"Mom suggested that we use our powers to restore the aliens' planet, and I thought if we got enough Mew Aqua, got the aliens on board, and did something about their evil leader, we could heal their planet and stop the fighting!" Ichigo said excitedly. "If they don't need Earth, they'll leave us alone!"

"Are you insane?" Ryou asked.

"No, but you are," Ichigo said calmly. "The fighting's going nowhere; we need another solution, and this is the best idea we have. You can't really expect a bunch of teenagers and a nine-year-old to kill people, you know. If that's what your intention was, you should have hired assassins or something."

"They're right, Ryou," Keiichiro said. "And technically all this is illegal. Keep refusing, and I wouldn't put it past the girls to go to the police and accuse you of numerous things, including not getting their permission before turning them into Mews."

"You realize the two main reasons behind that are that 1. We don't want to get dissected, and 2. We don't want Keiichiro to go to jail, because he's nice and you're not," Ichigo said. "So this is the new plan, got it? We just have to get the aliens to agree, and I'm fairly certain that at least Kisshu and Taruto will agree. Pai might be harder to convince, but I think Lettuce can get through to him. He's got a thing for her."

Lettuce turned red as Ryou looked at Keiichiro, and asked, "Are you really going along with this?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said calmly. "You should realize it's for the best. Now we have to convince the aliens…."

Ryou sighed. "Fine, but if they break the agreement, we go straight back to fighting," he said.

"You're the one we need to worry about, not them," Lettuce said dryly. "So how should we contact them?"

Kisshu had listened to all of this, and could see that the girls and Keiichiro were sincere. Ryou would take a bit more work, but Kisshu figured that he could be gotten rid of if he became a danger. He sighed slightly, and looked up at Ichigo. She seemed to notice, and asked, "Wish, is something wrong?"

"_I'm not really a kitten," _Kisshu said. _"Something about kissing you today turned me into a kitten. I don't know how to turn back, and Pai's turning into a mindless drone, so I figured I'd pretend to be your pet. I'd like to form a truce, but we have to get rid of Deep Blue's human host first. That's the only way to get Pai back to normal."_

"And Taruto?" Ichigo asked.

"_As long as he has candy and Pudding, we probably don't have to worry; he could care less about the fighting," _Kisshu said.

Except for Ryou, the others looked puzzled. "Ichigo, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"My kitten is Kisshu," Ichigo said. She sighed. "There goes having a pet…." she said gloomily.

"We can look for another kitten," Sakura said. "Do you know how to change Kisshu back?"

"I don't know if it'll work, but I can try what turns me back," Ichigo said. She lifted Kisshu up and kissed him on the nose. He began to glow, and Ichigo gently set him down as he started to go back to normal.

Finally Kisshu reverted to his normal form, and stood up. "Thanks, Koneko-chan," he said.

"Sure," Ichigo said. She looked thoughtful, and said, "I wonder whether you're still cuddly…."

"We're getting off track," Ryou said as Kisshu turned red. "Kisshu, do you know who Deep Blue's human host is?"

"Treehugger," Kisshu said. "Can I go kill him?"

"Let's wait till the other Mews know about this, so we don't have any interference," Ichigo said.

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. "I wanted to do it now…."

"You look cute sulking," Ichigo commented.

Kisshu perked up. Keiichiro sighed and said, "You all might as well go home, we'll talk tomorrow."

"K," Ichigo said. "Kish, are you coming home with me?"

"Can I?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Sure, and since my dad's not around to nag, we can sleep together if you don't do anything weird to me," Ichigo said happily.

"YAY!" Kisshu said. "Can we teleport? I didn't like the car very much."

Ichigo looked at Sakura, who said, "I'm going to drive Lettuce home, since it's dark, so you might as well."

"K!" Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported to her room.

When they landed, Ichigo yawned. "Tired?" Kisshu asked her.

"Yeah, can we go to bed?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. They took off their shoes (or in Kisshu's case, boots) and Ichigo went to change into pajamas. Kisshu sat down on her bed to wait for her to come back.

When she came back, she said, "K, let's see if you're still cuddly."

Kisshu turned red and climbed under the covers, followed by Ichigo. He pulled the blankets up as Ichigo wrapped her arms around him. "Yep, still cuddly," she said happily, then fell asleep, leaving Kisshu to wonder how ANYONE could fall asleep that fast. He stroked her hair gently, and she purred. Eventually her purring put him to sleep.

**I think I'll leave the rest to your imaginations….. Please review!**


End file.
